Malaria parasites are responsible for 300-500 million infections and 2-3 million deaths annually. During the asexual stages of development in red blood cells, parasites acquire certain nutrients from human serum while retaining the ability to synthesize others. We are studying an essential enzyme cofactor called lipoate and its metabolism in Plasmodium falciparum. Our recent studies indicate that malaria parasites contain a metabolic pathway to synthesize lipoate de novo from intermediates of fatty acid biosynthesis as well as two mechanisms for scavenging lipoate from human serum. These pathways appear to reside in different subcellular compartments in the parasite and may be independent and essential for parasite survival. The proposed studies will employ biochemical, cell biology and genetic approaches to investigate these unexplored pathways and establish the roles of synthesized and host-derived lipoate in parasite survival. Specific Aim 1 will define the activities and organization of the P. falciparum lipoate biosynthetic machinery and the role of synthesized lipoate in parasite survival. Specific Aim 2 will define the role of exogenous lipoate in parasite survival, its distribution in the parasite, and the activities and organization of the P. falciparum lipoate scavenging pathways. These studies could establish the existence of an intracellular metabolite trafficking pathway between the apicoplast organelle and the mitochondrion of malaria parasites. Alternatively, these studies could demonstrate that P. falciparum parasites are auxotrophic for lipoate despite the existence of a lipoate biosynthetic pathway. Proteins responsible for the metabolism of lipoate may ultimately prove to be attractive targets for therapeutic intervention - especially since inhibitors could act synergistically with known inhibitors of P. falciparum fatty acid biosynthesis. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]